Là ou tout a commencé
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS SAISON 4 Kurt se retrouve deux ans après sa rupture avec Blaine à Dalton, là ou leur histoire a commencé pour obtenir une lettre de recommandation. Il ne pensait pas que Wes, les anciens Warblers et Rachel monteraient un plan pour que les deux ex se retrouvent dans cette même salle ou ils ont échangé leurs premier baiser.


**Là ou tout a commencé**

_Un petit OS sur une possible rencontre fortuite entre Blaine et Kurt organisée par leurs amis de lycée. Deux ans après leurs ruptures, les deux anciens amoureux se retrouvent à Dalton, là ou tout a commencé. Pour le moment je ne prévois pas de suite, mais si je vois que l'idée vous plait, je vous en écrirais une ._

_En attendant la suite de « All about us », j'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_PS : JE DETESTE RYAN MURPHY. RYAN NE FAIT PAS CA ! TU NOUS TORTURE ET SI TU CONTINUES TU VAS PERDRE TES SPECTATEURS. TU NE PEUX PAS DETRUIRE KLAINE. _

_-Heureusement que tu nous remets les Warblers dans le prochain épisode._

_#Le moment de colère est passé, excusez moi. _

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir ici déjà ? Ah oui. Ce stupide papier de l'un de ses anciens professeurs dont il avait besoin pour une audition. Eh merde ! Pourquoi ce professeur était-il aussi influent ? Merde. Merde. Merde. Kurt Hummel avait envie de s'enfuir, de s'échapper en courant alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de la Dalton Académie. Deux ans avaient passé, et il ne connaissait plus personne ici, mais les murs étaient hantés. Hantés par ses propres souvenirs. Par _ses _souvenirs. Les souvenirs de Blaine. De Klaine comme on les appelait. Il se rappelait de Wes et de son marteau. De David et de ses blagues stupides. De Jeff et Nick qui passaient leurs temps à se chamailler. De Thad et de sa voix. Il se souvenait des heures passées à répéter avec les Warblers, des heures passées avec le bouclé, des cafés.

Il serra la bandoulière de son sac de sa main droite et passa dans la salle de répétition. Il ferma les yeux et revit Blaine, trois ans plus tôt, lui déclarer son amour. Il se souvint de ce sentiment si puissant qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il s'installa sur la même chaise qu'il avait occupé ce jour là. Au moins, il avait sa lettre de recommandation. C'était déjà ça.

« -WES ! Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je me rende dans cette... OH.

Kurt se retourna, les yeux complètement humides, l'expression surprise et se redressa sur sa chaise, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

-Vous deux, vous allez vous asseoir, déclara Wes. Hummel, tu retournes à ta place, Anderson, tu prends l'autre.

L'ancien chef des Warblers poussa le bouclé dans la pièce et la referma rapidement. Il y eut un _clic _audible qui signifiait qu'il les avait enfermés.

Blaine resta là, pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'asseoir. A cette même place. Cette place qui avait tout changé dans leurs vies. Kurt de son côté fonça vers la porte.

-WES OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas cessé de jouer les enfants. Bye Hummel.

Kurt abandonna. Il se rassit, mais n'osa pas regardé son ex petit-ami. Ex qui n'osait pas non plus le regarder.

-MAIS MERDE ! Explosa le châtain. QU EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA?! ET JE N AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE ! JAI UN RENDEZ VOUS DANS UNE HEURE !

-Tu... As quelqu'un ? Demanda Blaine

-Excuse moi ?!

-Ce... Rendez-vous... C'est avec ton petit-ami ?

-Je n'ai pas de petit-ami Anderson. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis deux ans. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur et que je ne m'en suis jamais remis ! Gronda Kurt, à bout de nerfs.

-Kurt... Ecoute...

-Que j'écoute quoi Blaine ? Hein ? Tes petites excuses qui ne valent rien ? Tu m'as trompé. Tu m'as brisé. Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que j'ai ressenti. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas.

-J ETAIS SEUL ! Hurla Blaine, les larmes aux yeux. Tu étais parti ! Exactement comme je l'avais prédis. Oh oui ! On se skypait tous les soirs, on parlait. Mais tu n'étais jamais là. Tu étais un adulte Kurt ! Tu travaillais , tu ne faisais que ça. Tu parlais de Vogue constamment comme tu ne faisais que parler de NYADA à McKinley ! Et j'étais seul. J'ai quitté Dalton -ma seconde famille, ma seconde maison, pour McKinley et je détestais cet endroit ! Tant que tu y étais, ça allait. Mais sans toi, c'était vide. Chaque jour, j'y passais, je restais cet idiot d'adolescent qui attendait son petit-ami devant son casier, je chantais, j'allais au Glee Club, mais je n'étais plus moi. Ma vie tournait autour de toi et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. J'ai essayé de te montrer ma détresse mais tu n'écoutais pas ! Ce soir là... Quand je t'ai trompé avec Eli...J'ai essayé de t'appeler. J'ai essayé de te parler pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, tu as ignoré mon appel. Tu as raccroché Kurt. Comme lorsque je t'ai appelé pour t'annoncer ma victoire. Et j'ai... Juste... Craqué. Je me suis retrouvé là, dans mon salon, alors que ce mec m'attendait. Il... M'a fait des avances... Je pensais que c'était un ami, mais je me suis laissé faire... Parce que je me sentais vraiment comme un moins que rien.

Kurt entendait Blaine réellement pour la première fois. Il ferma les yeux. Il l'avait fait. C'était vrai. Il avait ignoré ses appels parce qu'il prenait un verre avec sa patronne. Il était devenu ce mec super occupé. Trop occupé pour … Communiquer avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Kurt, continua Blaine, avant que tu n'arrives ici, à Dalton... J'étais une image préfabriquée. Mes parents ne m'acceptaient pas vraiment et je faisais toujours semblant. Tu es celui qui m'a montré comment... Comment être moi même. Comment ne pas être « le parfait petit Blaine ». Tu es celui qui me donnait du courage...Et quand tu es parti... La part de moi qui était vivante est morte... J'étais mort. Alors oui, j'ai fais une connerie...

-J'en ai fais une aussi, déclara Kurt. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte...

-Je suis désolé, dis Blaine.. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça... Vraiment... J'étais sérieux quand je te disais que... Que tu es l'homme de ma vie Kurt... Pendant deux ans... Je n'ai pas cessé de … De penser à toi, chaque seconde de ma vie... Sam m'a beaucoup aidé à aller mieux je crois... Mais au fond de moi il y a toujours ce vide... Quand je marche dans la rue, ta main me manque, quand je me couche le soir, je pense à toutes ces soirées ou tu étais contre moi... Quand je regarde un film, tes commentaires me manquent... Tu me manques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? Demanda Kurt d'une façon froide -parce que même si la discussion l'émouvait, il n'en restait pas moins blessé.

-Une chance. Une chance de te prouver que... Que je suis aussi un adulte maintenant... J'ai râté ma terminale cette année là... Mais … J'ai réussi... Je pars demain pour New York...

-New York ?

-J'ai été accepté à Julliard.

-Félicitations...

-Je comprends que ça puisse être dur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Wes à fait ça. Mais puisque j'ai l'opportunité... je veux la saisir... Je ne suis plus un ado appeuré, je ne suis plus aussi stupide... J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses et je te demande une chance... Même être juste ami... Je te demande une chance de ne pas être un étranger... Parce que je t'aime Kurt... Comme je n'ai jamais aimé et probablement comme je n'aimerai jamais.

Kurt refléchit à toute vitesse. Tout à commencé ici. Tout peut se terminer. Ou recommencer. Il a toujours mal mais il sait que sans Blaine sa vie est tout aussi vide.

-Prenons un café demain. Je t'enverrai l'adresse ce soir.

Il ressortirent une minute plus tard lorsque Wes vint leur ouvrir. Rachel était là. Nick, Jeff, Thad et David aussi.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Quoi ? Répliqua Kurt froidement.

-L'opération Klaine Bis a t-elle fonctionné ? Dit Wes.

-On verra, répondit Kurt avant de partir d'un pas assuré.

L'opération Klaine Bis. Ils étaient vraiment stupides parfois. Mais Kurt espérait. Une petite part de lui espérait. Rachel vint à sa rencontre immédiatement, courant pour le rattraper.

-Nous devions faire quelque chose. »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait plus parler. Son cœur battait rapidement, ses mains étaient moites et il avait encore l'impression d'être un adolescent pour sa part. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Dalton. Il comprit que c'était la fin d'une époque. Mais aussi le commencement d'un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
